Shades Of Black
by Come to Darkside
Summary: After Maes Hughes Death,Father managed to remove one potential threat for his plan but when he has other idea...Roy and Edward wouldn't expect it at all...


_**Shades of Black**_

Disclaimer : I don't own anything in FMA nor the character. I merely borrowing them to satire the hunger to write this fanfic. The idea just keep bugging me and i wish Maes didn't die D: so that kept me writting. Oh yeah this fanfic follows FMAB storyline.

Chapter 1 : A Plan 

Fullmoon stood pridely within the dark night sky. Its gentle light illuminated the city of Amestris below. The empty road lamp post flickered a little under the dark. It was almost midnight. Most civilian already seek slumber with their family in their respective house,gathering energy to start the activity for tomorrow save for one two people still lingering aimlesly on the road. 

The city was in its silent peace. 

But a lone man had not yet got his peace. He stood before a window of the state alchemist building with a mixed up expression written on his face. The office was pretty much empty of people except him and it was dimly lit. Instead coming from a lamp,the source of light was coming from the moon itself creating a huge looming shadow behind the man's back. 

The man's gaze fixated on the moon but his mind wandered of somewhere. The voice kept repeating in his head. It was just yesterday he heard his voice. His last message. His last word. 

Maes last word. 

Roy's face turned into guilt and regret. He should have known better this would eventually come. He should have anticipated what would happened if he played a dangerous game. He should have aware that enemy might have already took a step behind their backs. If only he could warned him before. If only he realized it sooner... 

Maybe...just maybe Maes could still be saved. 

It was all too late now. Maes already gone. There wouldn't be any warm greeting anymore. No his brand smirk nor laugh. He couldn't spoil his daughter to him again. Gracia and Elysia couldn't expect him to come home. Knocking door with childish smile and hiding obvious present behind his back. They all lost Maes Hughes. Roy lost his loyal bestfriend. 

Roy pounded his fist to the window trying to ease some of his storming emotion. His action just left a dangling crack on the window instead give any satisfactory to him. He could explain the window to Riza later. 

_ Destroying things wouldn't solve the problem_ he thought. He inhaled and exhaled for some times to calm his nerves. He regained his composure after that. _Whoever did that,the killer wouldn't receive mercy easily from me._

An image of determination reflected back on the crack web of the window. Eyes blazing as it pierced through the window glass. 

He swore to Maes he would find the killer. Yes,he wouldn't stop until he found the culprit. Then,he/she shall feel the wrath of Roy Mustang to the deepest core of his/her life and regret the act he had done to Maes. 

With that,he withdrew to his paper case adorned desk to resume his research of the death of Maes Hughes. 

* * *

''Here,father. I brought it" The teenage boy slung the thing he carried since he entered their hideout in front of Father. Though his face visible with a clear annoyance and disgust. 

Father ignored his expression. " Good job Envy." He shuffled from his throne approaching Envy and the package he had carried. " I'm sure you have some question for this". Father continued while watching his children silent with unreadable face. Only Lust, Gluttony,and the newcomer Envy that were in his chambers. The other absent children was doing their job in different places. 

No more than a minute Envy already started asking. " Yes,we don't understand. Why do we brought it here?" He pointed at the thing accusingly. 

Father sighed. A predictable question from Envy. Nevertheless,he owe an explanation to his children anyway. Also to make sure the plan's run smoothly. He didn't want his children messed up the plan because he hadn't tell them." Don't call him an 'it' Envy. He is not a thing" 

"No way! He is dead basically it is same as a thing." Envy shook his head harshly." What do we need from a corpse father?". His other children eyeing him warily. Except Gluttony his eyes wandered hungrily on the dead man. Saliva dripped from his mouth. 

"That won't do us any good Gluttony. Don't eat him" Father warned. 

"Awwww...okay." Gluttony clutched his rumbling stomach with a sad face. Lust rolled her eyes beside him.__

When everything's at least looked a little normal again, Father started his explanation about his plan. 

"I know you are all confused about why i asked to brought the man here with this condition." 

"Dead condition. Well, if you can call it condition anyway." Envy murmured. Father's gaze turned cold upon his eyes fell to Envy. Some dark aura enveloped Father's being. Everybody just sweatdropped especially Envy who shrinked so tiny. 

Father then continued matter to the factly. " I will resurrect him". Father's eyes glinting with something. 

His statement made his children gasped. " But how could you do it?! I mean bringing the soul back and attached it to armor using Blood Seal is possible but with the original body?" Lust intercepted. 

"Yeah,the last time we used that on Barry and Slicers Brother took us toll to do it. Good grief we are homunculus or we would lose our limbs forever!" Envy started again. _Thanks to the Philosopher's Stone_. 

"Besides,it drained a lot of energy from the Philosoper Stone's Father." Lust folded her arms on her chest. Though,they could 'recharge' the energy of Philosoper Stone again by getting sacrifices but she clearly didn't want to do it again. The feeling was very unpleasant. " Are you going to use Human Transmutation or something like that?" She guessed. 

Father smiled for the first time. " No,but similar to that. He will be resurrected as a homunculus though. He would become like Wrath. A human based homunculus. Except he already lost his soul unlike Wrath whose alive when it started. Well,that was the point of resurrection anyway." 

"Wait a minute! I just killed this man yesterday only to be brought back as homunculus?! As our sibling!?" Rage clouded Envy's mind. He refuse to acknowledge one of that Chibi's friend become his sibling! What makes the sudden change of Father's hearts? " It's so pointless Father! If you order me kill him to keep his mouth shut then why should we bring him back? It's not like he won't resist!" Father closed his eyes. 

Silent fell like a heavy boulder in the chamber. 

Then,Father reopened his eyes with renewed light. His smile broadened. " Yes,he would be your sibling. And yes he might be resisted but the advantage we have by using him is greater than the loss." He watched each of his three children expression. 

"From what i see and Wrath's report he is very close to Edward and Mustang. It seems Edward saw Maes like his father figure" His though flashed briefly to Hohenheim. His son didn't even acknowledge him. How pitiful. He let the thought slipped. " Also,Mustang has some genuine friendship with him. They worked together to achieve higher ranks in military and trying to unravel the dark truth about the military together. And he is well-loved by his friends" 

The other still listened to their Father intensely. 

Father started to give a malicious smile. " You know how heart-broken they will be when they see him like this" 

Then,realization strike them hard. 

"I am going to use him as a weakness against them" He finally said. 

* * *

A/N : Phew so chapter 1 is done! Don't worry there are still explanation about Father's plan and what they're going to do to _him _hehehe...

I'll try to stick to the cannon as possible and thank you for reading my fanfic. Afterall,i just wanted to see Maes more in FMAB but his life ended so fast T-T

Review please so i know what you think about the fic and some advices or suggestions would certainly help! :D


End file.
